Always
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: "Y sus labios se unen en un beso suave, infinitamente dulce, exploratorio, cargado de expectación y de un deseo irracional de volver inolvidable un momento que será único e irrepetible. Porque habrá millones de veces más en las que compartirán la intimidad, pero el descubrimiento de lo que por ahora es nuevo para ambos es una oportunidad de una sola vez."
1. Noche de tormenta

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle y sus personajes no son mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración.**_

* * *

><p><em>The smell of your skin<em>

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_-Amazed by Lonestar-_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Noche de Tormenta.<strong>

Y en ese momento glorioso, el único beso de él que Kate atesoraba en su memoria se volvió un recuerdo pálido; apenas un preludio fugaz de lo que es de verdad ser besada por este hombre y cuyo efecto, en su momento, no se acercó ni remotamente a los producidos en su cuerpo y en su mente justo ahora, entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios en los suyos y en toda la piel que tiene al alcance y que su boca acaricia con una desesperación y vehemencia que ella no se explica como ha sido capaz Rick de contener durante todo el tiempo en el que ella lo ha mantenido con los brazos extendidos, esperándola.

De pronto lo siente separarse de su piel a la altura de su clavícula, y su cuerpo protesta contra su ausencia, contra el frío húmedo que la agobia y que sólo el calor de él puede calmar. Pero son sólo fracciones de segundos de ausencia; la calidez de su mirada, el amor y la adoración que ella ve en esas lagunas azules y profundas, le regresan la tibieza a su cuerpo…y a su alma, que pareciera volver a su sitio tras viajar errante durante un tiempo tan largo, que ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar lo que se siente tenerla unida al cuerpo. Rick la contempla con lo que sólo puede describirse como una mezcla dulce de devoción y profundo anhelo; no ve sus labios, ni sus ojos; su mirada busca con ansiedad un punto en especial…y entonces sus manos trémulas alcanzan el primer botón de su blusa y lo desabrochan mientras sus ojos se concentran en el objeto de su búsqueda: la cicatriz pequeña y borrosa que dejó aquella bala que por poco le cuesta la vida y que casi la arranca de su lado para siempre. La observa con respeto, con veneración. Y Kate siente como el corazón se le acelera nuevamente, aunque ahora por razones diferentes. En ese momento no es debido a la pasión por tanto tiempo contenida que al fin encuentra liberación; en ese momento es a causa de la emoción aplastante que la invade ante lo que hoy tiene frente a ella y que, por años, fue lo bastante obstinada como para negarse a valorar: el hombre que es capaz de admirar una marca en su cuerpo que a ella a veces puede hasta avergonzarla; ése que además es capaz de ver y tocar esa huella en su pecho con reverencia, con timidez e inseguridad; que le dedica sus caricias y su mirada con una ternura capaz de derretirla, de demoler a punta de perseverancia, paciencia y dulzura los muros altos y sólidos tras los cuales por tanto tiempo ella encerró su verdadera esencia y que, justo ahora, han quedado reducidos a polvo ante este último acto de amor, de perdón y de homenaje a su batalla por la vida.

Su mano toma la de él y la guía hasta esa parte en su pecho que parece no atreverse a tocar. El ambiente es tan dulcemente denso, tan cargado de ternura, de deseo latente, de expectativas que crecen cada segundo que pasa, que las palabras sobran –como siempre entre ellos-. Kate siente que quisiera decir tanto pero que no hay lenguaje que alcance para expresar todo lo que necesita hacerle saber. Por suerte sus cuerpos parecen estar dispuestos a hablar por ellos con un lenguaje que no deja lugar a dudas. La mano de Rick se posa sobre su cicatriz mientras su mirada se despega de ahí y empieza a subir en busca de la de ella. Pero Kate siente que a esas alturas no basta con la caricia de esa luz azul, profunda e intensa, ni con su mano firme y cálida rindiendo homenaje al testimonio de su historia y de aquella batalla para seguir con vida; ella siente que necesita más…que necesita todo. Y mientras la mano derecha sigue sobre la de él, presionada contra su pecho, con su mano izquierda ella le busca el rostro y lo acerca hasta que sus labios se encuentran y se unen en dos besos breves, pero que llevan implícita la promesa de las horas por venir…la promesa de un _para siempre._

Las miradas vuelven a encontrarse y es inevitable la sonrisa que se forma en ambos rostros; la esperanza y el anhelo brillando abiertamente en las expresiones de sus caras. Kate se vuelve consciente de que ya no hay vuelta atrás y de que tampoco quiere que la haya; pero también sabe, con toda la certeza que le da conocerlo como nadie, que no será él quien guíe esta danza hoy. Han sido años de obligarlo a restringirse, a dar siempre un paso atrás para evitar que ella salga corriendo o levante más sus muros interiores. Y después de esas últimas semanas, en las que los secretos, las mentiras por omisión, las palabras duras e irreflexivas y las despedidas lograron abrir brecha entre ellos, sería injusto esperar que él sienta la confianza y la seguridad suficientes como para dar el último paso rumbo a donde -por tanto tiempo- los dos han deseado desesperadamente llegar. Pero por parte de ella ya no hay dudas; ya no hay miedos que no puedan controlarse –excepto el miedo de perderlo, de dejarlo ir sin demostrarle lo que siente por él-; ella está dispuesta a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para encaminarlo en la nueva senda que quiere que recorran juntos.

Y en esa noche, con toda el alma ella desea cederle el control… Por una vez, por primera vez dejarse guiar y que se siente el precedente para todas las noches que siguen; porque también está ya cansada de imponer siempre un liderazgo que ha demostrado no ser tan acertado como ella siempre había pensado. Kate sabe que se ha negado muchas veces a escucharlo, a seguir su consejo, a dejarle el manejo de las situaciones por un absurdo temor a perder un control que muchas veces ni siquiera tiene; se ha negado a aceptar –por soberbia y orgullo malententendido- que la perspectiva que Rick tiene de las cosas suele conservar la objetividad y la ecuanimidad que el excesivo apasionamiento le hacen perder a ella a veces; ese afán de defender a capa y espada su independencia y la autonomía de sus decisiones les ha costado mucho dolor y casi les cuesta una amistad que siempre tuvo el potencial de volverse algo más... Algo que ahora Kate sabe que no quiere perder porque vale totalmente la pena. Ha tenido ella que llegar al punto de estar colgada de la cornisa de un edificio, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo y su mente nublada por el doloroso pensamiento de que puede morir sin haberle hecho saber a él sus sentimientos, sin haber sentido sus brazos y sus labios y su piel, ha debido llegar hasta ese extremo para percatarse de que, en su afán de protegerse del dolor, no ha hacho otra cosa que rodar erráticamente por un camino que la puede llevar a una pérdida igual de dolorosa que la que ya ha vivido antes y que lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Los pensamientos se agolpan en su mente, confusos y fugaces. pero hay una sola idea que prevalece y en la que no caben confusiones ni dudas: lo quiere a él, sólo a él, ahora, todo, sólo para ella. Y va a hacerle entender que quiere que la guíe, que lleve las riendas, que tome la iniciativa y que la lleve al cielo prometido al que sólo entre sus brazos puede llegar. Así que, por ahora, no hay más qué decir…sólo hacer y dejarse hacer. Su mano izquierda desciende rápido hasta encontrar la de él que la alcanza en el camino; se enlazan y ella tira de él para indicarle el camino. Afuera la tormenta sigue, furiosa e intensa, como un testigo estridente de las pasiones contenidas que están a punto de desatarse en una habitación a penas iluminada por los rayos intermitentes. Kate lo guía a través de la oficina, hacia la recámara, sin soltar su mano ni un momento, sin titubear, sin vacilar, sin detenerse ni un solo paso, sin ver atrás. Y él la sigue, como siempre, dócil y dispuesto a llegar al fin del mundo siempre y cuando sea enlazado a sus dedos como el ancla a tierra firme. La anticipación es tanta que no hay espacio para más en la mente de ninguno de los dos. Todo lo que haya que decir puede esperar, todo lo que hay que pensar y que hacer se va a quedar suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, porque por ahora hay un solo apetito que debe ser saciado para compensar todo el tiempo que ha permanecido desatendido.

Al llegar al borde de la cama, Kate se voltea hacia él y vuelve a enfrentar su mirada y, una vez más, sus mentes son capaces de de decir, a través de sus ojos, lo que la boca no se atreve; hay una especie de timidez muy dulce en la forma en que ella lo mira, vagando entre su boca y las pupilas azules que parecen preguntarle en silencio si está segura de dar el siguiente paso. Y ella recuerda entre brumas que está frente a un hombre que, además de ser un escritor virtuoso, un brillante consultor de la policía de New York, un padre e hijo excepcional, y el dueño de una mente prodigiosa, es también un perfecto caballero; un dechado de paciencia y respeto que es incapaz de traspasar una sola línea en la vida de ella sin su autorización y, a veces, aun contando con su permiso. En ese momento, él parece más consciente que nunca del paso que van a dar, de que están en un punto de no retorno, luego de haber pasado recientemente por conflictos que los han dejado vulnerables emocionalmente y, posiblemente, confundidos. Por eso toda su actitud le hace ver a Kate que lo que él desesperadamente necesita antes de ceder a su deseo y a su pasión, es la seguridad de que ella es también consciente de lo que va a pasar y de que no habrá arrepentimientos o huídas en medio de la madrugada, dejándolo solo y con la emociones hechas una maraña. Honestamente Kate no lo puede culpar por pedir esa certeza después de todo lo que o ha hecho pasar; sabe bien que si ella no soportaría dar un paso atrás después de lo que están viviendo esta noche, mucho menos él…y la diferencia es que si alguien no se merece ser lastimado nunca, es este hombre quien ahora mismo la contempla como quien tiene a su alcance el cielo y no se atreve a tocarlo por miedo a perderlo definitivamente después.

De manera que todo está en sus manos por ahora. Es su responsabilidad devolverle la certeza y confianza que necesita y que ella misma le ha robado; dar el primer paso para demostrarle que nunca en su vida ha estado más segura de nada; que nunca en su vida ha deseado tanto nada ni a nadie como lo desea a él ahora mismo; que no habrá arrepentimientos a la luz del día, ni fugas a la sombra de la madrugada. Debe darle la seguridad de que tienen por delante una noche entera y una vida entera también si de ella depende la decisión. Llegó el momento de dejar de pensar y sólo sentir, hacer sentir, de hacer y dejarse hacer hasta llegar al cielo.

Su mano sube hasta acariciar sus labios tal y como lo hizo momentos antes de que él la empujara contra la puerta y asaltara su boca con besos fieros y llenos de deseo y de pasión. Es la segunda vez en una misma noche que, espontáneamente, surge ese gesto íntimo y tierno, como si fuera un código entre ellos con el que Kate, en silencio, le ruega sus labios sobre los de ella; es como una invitación para romper las barreras y sólo dejarse llevar por el instinto y por el deseo sordo que ruge dentro de los dos como una fiera enjaulada y desesperada por su liberación. Resulta casi irónico como, luego de cuatro años en los que la constante ha sido un coqueteo atrevido, juguetón y casi descarado, ahora, en el momento tan íntimo que comparten, la provocación es callada, tímida, infinitamente dulce y mesurada…pero más efectiva que los flirteos interminables tras los que se han escondido desde que se conocen.

Al mismo tiempo que los dedos de una de sus manos acarician brevemente los labios de él, la otra alcanza el cuello amplio de su blusa desabrochada en los botones superiores y, junto con el tirante de su prenda interior, la desliza sobre su hombro, dejando buena parte de su piel expuesta ante su vista y, ella espera, que a algo más que sólo a su vista. El contacto entre sus miradas no se ha roto ni un momento, pero en el lenguaje corporal de ella, seguro, confiado, sugestivo y provocativo, Rick parece encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas mudas y decide que es momento de entrar en sus sueños y quizá, sólo quizá, traerlos a la realidad. Su mirada se posa en el hombro desnudo de Kate que se expone ante él como la fruta por tanto tiempo prohibida y al fin permitida; su mano alcanza los mechones de cabello castaño que descansan sobre la piel cremosa que lo provoca y lo invita. Y con dedos temblorosos empuja los rizos húmedos hacia la espalda de Kate para que no estorben el panorama esplendoroso de su piel desnuda.

Los pensamientos coherentes empiezan a volverse un lujo difícil de conseguir para Kate. La emociones convulsas e intensas le vuelven la cabeza una nube brumosa en la que cuesta hallarle sentido a la realidad después de haber soñado tantas veces con llegar a este momento que imaginó de mil modos; ninguno de los cuales se acercó ni un poco al cúmulo de sensaciones abrumadoras que bullen dentro de ella ahora que está frente al hombre de su vida, a punto de que él le haga el amor. La anticipación crea una tensión que se manifiesta como mariposas en el estómago, como un mareo agradable y un cosquilleo en su centro que sólo aumenta a medida que pasan los segundos. Ahora se da cuenta que todo lo que pudo haber esperado de su primera noche con Richard Castle no le hizo nunca justicia al hermoso ser humano que el escritor es, más allá de lo que puede aparentar ser. Ella imaginó prisa, ansiedad, pasión desbordada, casi furia y desesperación cuando estuvieran juntos en la intimidad finalmente. Pero lo que tienen ahora es absolutamente todo lo contrario; Rick está respondiendo a la provocación de una forma muy diferente a lo que pudiera esperarse…pero es una manera tan maravillosa como inesperada, porque parte de la magia consiste justo en la sorpresa de encontrar lo que no se busca y disfrutarlo como si fuera la última vez cuando en realidad es sólo la primera de muchas.

Rick la inclina sobre la cama y cae lentamente junto con ella sin permitir, de ninguna manera, que su peso la abrume o la lastime; en ningún momento se ha quitado de la cabeza la frase "casi morí y todo lo que podía pensar era en ti…"; Kate estuvo a punto de morir…otra vez. Y él no estuvo ahí para cubrirle la espalda, para protegerla, para salvarla. Si no ha sucumbido ante el pánico por esa revelación es sólo porque lo ha oído de su boca y, aparentemente no hay daños severos en su cuerpo; pero su subconsciente le dice que debe tener cuidado por si está adolorida o lastimada y que debe tratarla como lo que siempre ha sido para él, lo más delicado y fino y preciado. Así que prácticamente la deposita sobre el edredón que cubre al colchón, sosteniéndola siempre por los brazos como si fuera el tesoro más frágil y valioso. Pero a mitad del camino hacia sus labios parece detenerse un poco y ella no sabe si es sólo para contemplarla o porque hay restos de inseguridad navegando en la mente de él…o sólo porque no es capaz de convencerse de que no es un sueño y teme que la magia del momento se desvanezca cuando menos lo espere. Pero sea por lo que sea, Kate está decidida a acortar distancias y disipar a punta de besos y caricias cualquier motivo que pueda tener para seguir conteniéndose. Entonces ella alza su cabeza hasta alcanzarle los labios y besarlo con todas las ganas acumuladas, pero sin alterar el ritmo dulce y tierno con el que Rick parece dispuesto a amarla durante su primera vez juntos.

Y sus labios se unen en un beso suave, infinitamente dulce, exploratorio, cargado de expectación y de un deseo irracional de volver inolvidable un momento que será único e irrepetible. Porque habrá millones de veces más en las que compartirán la intimidad, pero el descubrimiento de lo que por ahora es nuevo para ambos es oportunidad de una sola vez.

Las manos de ella acarician los brazos de él con ternura y pasión mientras él toma posesión de su boca y le regala los besos más eróticamente tiernos y delicados que nadie le ha dado jamás. Kate ya no es capaz de hilar sus pensamientos pero si algo es capaz de abrirse paso en su mente es que nunca nadie la había amado así, con tanto cuidado, con ese nivel de adoración y devoción. Y con toda certeza sabe en ese momento que todo lo que han tenido que vivir a lo largo de cuatro años, con sus altas y sus bajas, lo volvería a vivir con gusto por un solo minuto de los que ahora está viviendo en sus brazos.


	2. La calma después de la tormenta

**Capítulo 2: La calma después de la tormenta.**

El único sonido que rompe el silencio en medio de las sombras de la madrugada es el del roce de los labios que siguen perdidos en una danza lenta, perfectamente sincronizada y tan dulce como ninguno de los dos recuerda haberla vivido antes. Son poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada, la tormenta al fin cedió, y los enamorados yacen envueltos entre sábanas de seda, satisfechos, saciados y con la mente perdida entre las brumas que ha dejado la pasión consumada más de una vez a lo largo de la tempestuosa noche.

El deseo, por ahora, se ha consumido como el combustible ante las llamas, dejando paso a una ternura lánguida que cobra forma en el intercambio incesante de besos dulces e infinitos y caricias suaves, calladas e ininterrumpidas. Sus cuerpos pueden estar saciados, pero sus emociones siguen bullendo y fluyendo a través de su piel, imponiéndoles la necesidad irrefrenable de mantener el contacto físico.

En algún punto, cuando la carencia de oxígeno se hace presente y los labios se separan, Rick -quien está recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, con su pierna entrelazada con las de ella y su mano derecha acunándole el rostro- la mira a los ojos con una expresión que difícilmente ella podría describir con palabras. El cúmulo de sentimientos que se asoman a las superficies azules, es como una combinación hipnótica de admiración, incredulidad, gratitud, perdón, promesas, protección, felicidad, pero sobre todo, un amor que no conoce límites ni tiene fin.

Kate –quien yace acostada sobre su espalda, con sus piernas enlazadas con la de él y su rostro cálido bajo sus incesantes y delicadas caricias- siente que se pierde en las profundidades de esos ojos claros de color turquesa; y lo que lee en ellos la deja sin palabras, obnubilada, mareada por la ola de emociones que se atoran en su garganta, queriéndose disolver en lágrimas de pura euforia.

Hay tanto que decir. Tanto sobre lo cual ponerse al corriente. Difícilmente se han completado cuarenta y ocho horas sin tener contacto, pero para sus estándares, ese tiempo separados es más que suficiente para llenar horas enteras conversando sobre lo que se han perdido uno de la vida del otro durante los últimos dos días. Kate, fiel a su naturaleza, siente el impulso de omitir las palabras y sólo concentrarse en lo que acaban de descubrir y para lo que, evidentemente, son más que compatibles. Pero el tiempo de correr y esconderse por la salida más fácil ya pasó. Ha sido un gran paso el que acaban de dar y sería una pena que las omisiones marcaran el inicio de este nuevo capítulo en su relación. Cuatro años de comunicarse siempre entre líneas y a través del subtexto han sido demasiados como para seguir prolongándolos. Se conocen lo suficientemente bien como para leer uno en los ojos del otro, tanto la necesidad de abordar los temas que flotan en el aire, como el temor de hacerlo y romper el encanto de una dicha recién descubierta.

Kate se vuelve repentinamente consciente de que es ella quien debe interrumpir el silencio obstinado, puesto que ha sido ella también quien, durante todo el tiempo que tienen de conocerse, ha impuesto la regla de entender el trasfondo de las cosas que pasan entre ellos sin hablarlas claras, ateniéndose siempre a la casi sobre natural capacidad de entendimiento mutuo que existe entre ella y el hombre a quien acaba de entregarse. Y ya que hoy ha sido un día de revelaciones, de decisiones, de romper sus propios paradigmas y de reducir a polvo los cimientos de sus muros internos, Kate respira hondo y, agarrándose al mismo valor que la puso frente a su puerta hace unas hora apenas, da el siguiente paso en el camino de su futuro con Rick, preguntando sin despegar su mirada de él:

-Rick…¿podemos hablar?

-Tú y yo siempre podemos hablar, Kate. Y dudo que haya un mejor momento que éste para empezar con esa sana costumbre.

Otra vez las miradas dicen más que las palabras. Kate está segura de que Rick comprendió perfectamente el significado de su pregunta más allá de la superficie, que sabe que ella está derribando sus últimas defensas y poniendo ante él la posibilidad de empezar con el pie derecho esta etapa nueva de su relación. Y, como siempre, Rick le facilita el acceso al terreno desconocido y la lleva de la mano hacia donde desean llegar.

-Renuncié a mi trabajo, Rick.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, Kate? Necesito conocer la versión completa…Por favor.

Sin cambiar sus posiciones ni un poco y sin romper el contacto visual, Rick sólo la toma del mentón para darle la seguridad de que va a escuchar y a entender cada parte de las revelaciones que están por venir sin juzgarla y sin retroceder ni medio paso. Ahora que han llegado al punto de abrirse uno a los sentimientos del otro, no hay marcha atrás, pase lo que pase.

-Espo y yo fuimos a buscar a Madox a una habitación de hotel; Javi resultó noqueado y yo perseguí a mi tirador hasta la azotea del edificio. Ahí me enfrenté a él, pero es más fuerte que yo y me golpeó; al final del forcejeo, acabó tirándome por la cornisa y…quedé colgando ahí, en el vacío. Hasta que Ryan llegó con refuerzos y me rescataron de una caída que habría sido fatal.

Kate está haciendo intentos sobre humanos por que su voz no tiemble y termine disolviéndose en sollozos nacidos del terror y el remordimiento; pero entonces se recuerda a sí misma que es con Rick con quien está hablando, con su compañero, su mejor amigo, el hombre al que ama y que la ama más allá de lo que ella alguna vez pudo creer posible; se reafirma a sí misma en el pensamiento de que si hay alguien que va a escucharla, comprenderla y perdonarla pese a su obstinación y a su errático comportamiento, ese es Rick Castle; ese maravilloso ser humano al que tiene la inmensa fortuna de estrechar ahora mismo entre sus brazos a pesar de que no lo merece. Así que deja rodar sus lágrimas mientras su cuerpo se estremece convulsionado por el llanto, sintiendo los brazos de Rick que la envuelven como si no hubiera en el mundo nada más preciado para él que ella, en tanto que sus labios depositan un beso reverente en su cabello.

-Estuve a punto de morir, Rick. Y el único pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente eras tú –Kate continúa, separando su cuerpo de él apenas lo necesario para que sus palabras salgan claras y sus miradas puedan volver a encontrarse-. No podía dejar de lamentar el hecho de que muy probablemente moriría -en cuestión de segundos- y sin haberte dicho lo que siento por ti. Sin haberle dado una oportunidad a una relación que siempre ha tenido todo el potencial de volverse la más importante de mi vida.

Rick quisiera contestarle muchas cosas. Las palabras son su especialidad y vienen a su mente las frases exactas para reconfortarla, para darle la seguridad y confianza que los últimos acontecimientos le han mermado; para reiterarle su amor por ella y ofrecerle la certeza de que ese sentimiento va a estar ahí siempre, en calidad de todo cuanto ella pueda necesitar. Pero la conoce muy bien y sabe que una vez que roto el dique de los secretos, lo mejor es dejar que salga todo lo que tenga que salir, sin restricciones ni interrupciones. Por lo que se limita a besarla brevemente en los labios, a enlazar los dedos de su mano con los de ella, para luego volver a posar su mirada azul y su absoluta atención en sus palabras.

-Cuando Ryan me tomó del brazo, impidiendo que cayera hacia una muerte inevitable, lo primero que hice al sentirme segura sobre suelo firme fue preguntarle si tú estabas con él; no sé cómo explicarte el dolor y la decepción que sentí ante la negativa. Y por favor no me mal entiendas, Rick, porque esas emociones no eran contra ti, sino contra mí. Nadie más que yo era la culpable de que tú te hubieras dado la media vuelta y salido de mi vida, cansado de luchar contra mi propia estupidez. No sólo te lastimé con una mentira que casi nos cuesta nuestra amistad y la posibilidad de algo más, sino que fui lo bastante necia como para reprocharte que hayas intentado mantenerme a salvo y me seguí de frente, directo a otra tragedia potencial…y sin habernos dado al menos la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Los sollozos regresan y los brazos firmes y protectores la envuelven otra vez con delicadeza, con ternura y con unas ansias infinitas de aislarla hasta del más mínimo dolor que el mundo pueda provocarle. Ansias que a ella no le pasan desapercibidas y por las cuales agradece infinitamente al cielo. No estará nunca muy segura de qué fue lo bueno que hizo en su vida para merecerse al hombre que, al fin, tiene en sus brazos, pero haya sido lo que haya sido debió ser inmenso para que la recompensa sea él. La expresión expectante en la cara de Rick cuando vuelve a mirarla, le recuerda que está en medio de un relato y que, por el bien de ambos, es mejor continuarlo. Entre más pronto siga, más pronto podrán dar por terminada ésta, que será la primera de muchas pláticas profundas e intensas. Aclara su garganta para eliminar el nudo que se niega a deshacerse y sigue:

-Tú no estabas con Ryan…pero quien sí estaba era la Capitana Gates. Y no había que ser ningún genio para percatarse de que Esposito y yo estábamos en problemas muy pero muy serios. Ya en la comisaría y tras las correspondientes explicaciones, la reprimenda fue muy dura y el castigo fue una suspensión efectiva a partir de ese momento. Gates nos dijo cosas fuertes, que me calaron muy hondo; al punto de que, sin pensarlo demasiado y no queriendo nada más que dar vuelta a una página en la que ya llevo demasiado tiempo y que no me ha llevado a nada bueno, le dije que se quedara con mi placa y mi arma porque renunciaba. Y me fui.

Hace una pausa sólo para procesar y dejarlo procesar el aluvión de información que acaba de soltarle de un solo golpe y, en un intento de no perder el impulso, continúa:

-Aún después de la cercanía con la muerte –por enésima vez-, de renunciar a lo que dio sentido a mi vida durante los años en que tú aún no entrabas en ella, y de experimentar la sensación de que pierdes el eje y el rumbo, aún así lo único que ocupaba mi mente eras tú, Castle, y la idea de que, de todo lo perdido, tú eres lo único imprescindible. Pasé un buen rato en nuestros columpios, bajo la lluvia…buscando el valor para volver a ti y pedirte un perdón que sé que no merezco. Y así fue como terminé ante tu puerta, empapada y dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de recuperarte, pero ahora no como compañero y amigo nada más, sino como…

La frase se queda en el aire y Rick no muestra más que un absoluto entendimiento que no necesita ni pide ni exige más de lo que ya se ha dicho y que –por ahora- es suficiente para hacerlo feliz, a pesar del caos que parece ser la vida de Kate en estos momentos, y con el que sabe que tendrán que lidiar antes de que las aguas vuelvan a tomar su cauce.

Los labios de él se unen a los de Kate en una caricia que es apenas un roce; un beso muy suave, muy dulce, en el que ambos vierten las diez mil emociones que los han atravesado despiadadamente desde el momento en que se perdonaron y decidieron elevarse juntos al siguiente nivel de su relación.

Las manos de Kate acunan la cara de él con tal adoración que, por unos minutos, la interacción es tan callada y lenta como la marea en calma. Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque los deseos por tanto tiempo reprimidos despiertan rápidamente y arrasan una vez más con los intentos vanos de amarse despacio y con cuidado. Sólo la primera vez fue así; ya después , a lo largo de las horas, no ha habido encuentro que no se rija por el instinto y la pasión y el impulso salvaje de recuperar todo lo perdido.

Las palabras pasan a segundo plano. Ya habrá tiempo más tarde y toda la vida para seguir adelante con las confesiones y las promesas. Por ahora sólo vuelven a quedar un hombre y una mujer que se aman y se desean más allá de la razón; que han reservado sus ganas hasta el punto del dolor y que ahora les dan rienda suelta sin restricciones ni reservas; que intentan estirar las horas de su primera noche tanto como les sea posible para atesorarlas después en un rincón de su alma donde quedarán grabadas a fuego _siempre._

_Continuará…_

Sus comentarios para esta historia se los agradezco de antemano,

Val.


	3. A la luz de un nuevo día

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Castle y sus personajes no son mi propiedad, sólo mi inspiración.**_

* * *

><p><em>Been running from these feelings for so long<em>

_Telling my heart I didn't need you_

_Pretending I was better off alone_

_But I know that it's just a lie_

_So afraid to take a chance again_

_So afraid of what I feel inside_

_But I need to be next to you_

_I need to share every breath with you_

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night_

_For the rest of my life_

_-Need to be next to you by Sara Evans-_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: A la luz del nuevo día.<strong>

La luz empieza a lastimar sus ojos aún a través de la cortina cerrada de sus párpados. Algo muy poco usual puesto que la detective Katherine Beckett suele levantarse antes de que se ilumine la mañana, sin excepción…hasta hoy. El cerebro intenta hacerse a la idea de alertarse y volver a la consciencia, desprendiéndose de la niebla de los sueños, pero le está costando trabajo. Kate ha dormido profundamente y sin pesadillas durante varias horas, de manera que su mente se niega a abrirse a un nuevo día y a la realidad. El estado de vigilia es, en este momento, demasiado delicioso como para prescindir de él. Los efectos de ese sueño maravilloso son dulces, tibios, tentadores y suficientes como para negarse a despertar y averiguar los contrastes con la realidad.

Sin embargo y pese a los inexistentes intentos de Kate por volver a la consciencia, su cuerpo la traiciona, reaccionando al estímulo de la intensa luz y de las necesidades naturales que asaltan a cualquier ser humano por la mañana. Pero se niega a abrir los ojos o a pensar siquiera. Las brumas en las que se envuelven sus pensamientos confusos son como un anhelado bálsamo para su alma torturada al límite durante los últimos días. Se rehúsa a escapar voluntariamente de esa dichosa bendición de la semi-inconsciencia que, ahora mismo, la tiene envuelta en una sensación de bendita tranquilidad y euforia que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba…aunque en este preciso momento no tiene mucha idea de a qué se deba.

Despacio y al margen de su indisposición a hacerlo, Kate suelta los últimos amarres al mundo de sus sueños y abre los ojos al nuevo día, ahora sí con sus sentidos alertas y la mente despejada y abierta a la realidad… A la realidad de sentir un cuerpo tibio abrazado a su espalda; de sentir una mano amplia, fuerte e increíblemente cálida extendida sobre su abdomen desnudo; de percibir un aroma perfectamente conocido y largamente añorado, pero ahora concentrado a su alrededor, envolviéndola como un halo que la aísla y la ampara de esa realidad que a veces tanto la ha lastimado.

Y entonces la golpea la certeza de que no se trató de un delirio, sino de la más abrumadora y dulce realidad: ha pasado la noche entre los brazos del hombre al que por tanto tiempo ha querido tener en su vida como el fin y el principio, como la luz y la sombra, como su cielo y su tierra y su órbita y su eje…como la persona más importante de su vida. Ahora, sin importar los largos y difíciles días de angustioso distanciamiento, sin importar las mentiras, los secretos, las frases crueles intercambiadas, él está aquí, junto a ella, con ella, alrededor de ella; sosteniéndola en su abrazo aún en medio de las tinieblas; acompañándola hora tras hora, manteniendo a raya a las pesadillas y elevándola por encima de sus miedos gracias a los recuerdos maravillosos que ahora lleva a fuego en su mente como su escudo protector.

Siente la respiración de Rick entre sus cabellos, sus piernas están enredadas con las de ella, su brazo la envuelve posesivamente y el calor de su presencia la colma como un bálsamo sanador que conforta a su alma cansada y a su cuerpo adolorido por la terrible experiencia del día anterior. La sensación es de paz, de alegría sin límites, de alivio, de seguridad y esperanza… Esperanza a pesar del incierto estado de su vida justo ahora. Pero nada la turba, ni la asusta ni la preocupa. Ni la renuncia a su trabajo, ni el inconcluso caso de Johanna Beckett, ni la amenaza latente del tirador que ya dos veces ha estado a punto de matarla. Todo puede parecer un mar revuelto, pero ella se encuentra a buen resguardo en su puerto seguro, anclada a tierra firme, protegida por la sola presencia en su vida de quien ha sido su roca sólida y su razón para mantenerse de pie durante los últimos cuatro años; y mientras lo tenga a él, no hay ningún otro problema que no puedan enfrentar y resolver juntos. Si él no la deja, si él se queda a su lado para sostenerla en medio de la turbulencia, no hay incertidumbre o dolor que la derrumbe…siempre que lo conserve a él.

Sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos color chocolate, dándole a su rostro perfecto la expresión de quien llega a la calidez del hogar luego de una eternidad vagando. La euforia es tanta que siente que necesita compartirla con quien es la causa directa de esa dicha; no importa si tiene que interrumpir su reposo para comérselo a besos, porque sus emociones la rebasan y el impulso de mirarse en las aguas cristalinas de su mirada azul, es tan intenso que no puede ni quiere contenerlo.

Se da la vuelta sin soltarse de sus brazos para quedar cara a cara con él. Un sentimiento de ternura la invade al contemplar su rostro relajado bajo los efectos del sueño profundo. Un mechón de cabello oscuro cae rebelde sobre la frente de Rick y Kate cede al deseo de acariciarlo con su mano para intentar devolverlo a su lugar. Es inevitable para ella pensar en cuantas veces, a lo largo de los años de trabajo compartido, deseó enhebrar sus dedos en esos cabellos para saber si eran tan sedosos como se los imaginaba; y ahora, la idea de que puede tocarlo cuando quiera, acariciarlo, provocarlo abiertamente, la impacta con la fuerza de una descarga eléctrica que le recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza con anticipación y deseo.

Indispuesta a esperar más, acerca delicadamente sus labios a los de él y los roza con toda la ternura y las ansias de las que es capaz. Los segundos se alargan en espera de que él la perciba en la neblina de su sueño, hasta que, finalmente y sin despegar los párpados aún, una sonrisa se asoma a los labios de Rick, y sus brazos se tensan alrededor de Kate sólo para acercarla más a él y responder a sus besos sin titubeos ni dudas.

Las manos de Kate acarician el cuello, la cara y el cabello de Rick como si no llenara de él; como deseando decirle de ese modo lo que las palabras no alcanzan a expresar: la felicidad tan intensa que le causa amanecer junto a él. Cuando se separan, los ojos de Rick se abren con toda la luz que irradia la plenitud que siente. La sonrisa no deja su cara y no la libera de sus brazos. Busca el oído de Kate y en una caricia suave le susurra con voz ronca por el desuso:

-¿Sabías que siento como si pudiera oír tus pensamientos y ver tus sueños? Jamás me había sentido tan cerca de nadie en toda mi vida, Kate…

Y si Kate pensó que no había más allá de lo ya vivido y compartido; que habían tocado el límite del cielo en las pasadas horas; que las palabras de él ya no podían sorprenderla más, en este momento se da cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Él siempre va a poder lograr más en ella con la magia de sus pensamientos, con las maravillas emanadas de esa mente preciosa para la cual ella tiene el honor de servir de inspiración. Si algo le queda claro al escucharlo es que lo que ahora están viviendo es apenas el principio y que Rick aún tiene un arsenal inmenso de recursos para hacerla feliz. No hay manera de que el mundo la derrote mientras se halle inmersa en las aguas dulces y profundas de su amor.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que logra contener, y la sonrisa –esa que sólo reserva para él- a flor de labios, intenta poner en palabras las emociones trepidantes que despierta en ellas el hecho de haber vuelto a él finalmente.

-Desde hace mucho que cuento con eso… No sé ya ni cuando fue que empecé a percatarme de que alguna parte de nuestra mente debió intercambiarse, porque no hay manera de que no me leas como un libro abierto ni de que no te cueles en mis sueños. Bueno, con sus excepciones, ahora que lo pienso.

Y la expresión de ella cambia casi imperceptiblemente. Para un ojo menos experto, no hay variación, pero para el lector magistral de ese libro tan complicado de leer que es Kate Beckett, no hay duda de que un pensamiento no tan agradable cruzó por esa cabecita graciosa y convulsa, ensombreciéndole el fondo de la mirada.

-¿Qué excepciones, Kate?

Rick afloja el abrazo para darla a ella la oportunidad de buscar espacio si lo necesita. Si algo ha aprendido, a punta de malas experiencias con ella, es a dejarla buscar su paso cuando así lo requiere. Presionar, en el caso de Kate, casi siempre es contraproducente. Pero, contrario a todo lo que él pudiera espera, ella no se retrae ni se aleja ni intenta dejarlo fuera; no se evade sino que le busca la mirada una vez más y continúa.

-Bueno, los últimos días no es que hayamos estado muy en sincronía, francamente. Tú mismo lo mencionaste en algún punto durante el último caso –Kate echa afuera las palabras como quien avienta algo que le estorba, que trae atorado y necesita soltar, pero su voz suena insegura, tímida-. Perdón, Rick, este no es el mejor momento para poner esos temas en la mesa, ¿verdad? Ya habrá tiempo…o no.

Y ahí están, frente a la segunda conversación complicada de las muchas que se deben para poder ponerse en marcha sobre el camino que los espera. Hacer el amor ha sido una experiencia única, increíble, impresionante, indescriptible, y la tentación de sumergirse en la pasión y el deseo y postergar todo lo demás, es enorme. Representa un esfuerzo titánico no ceder a los apetitos que se despiertan con cada parte de sus cuerpos desnudos unidos por una fuerza magnética; pero los dos sienten la necesidad irrefrenable de probarse que son más que eso. Después de todo, por algo no se fueron a la cama tan pronto como se conocieron, a pesar de la atracción innegable entre ellos; no lo hicieron porque ambos sabían que sería una aventura de una sola noche sin posibilidad de más y, por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos quería ese resultado, aunque fuera el camino más rápido, fácil y breve. Ahora, luego de haber subido una cuesta larga y tortuosa, al fin han llegado a la tan anhelada intimidad; han satisfecho sus instintos y su pasión reprimida se ha liberado. Entonces hay que probar que la espera valió la pena y que hay mucho más, más allá del sexo. Es momento de mostrar las cartas y arriesgar el corazón…y es un riesgo que sólo están dispuestos a correr el uno con el otro. Con un suspiro hondo y con toda la paciencia del mundo dibujada en su rostro, Rick habla.

-Kate, en primer lugar, te repito que cualquier momento es el mejor momento para que tú y yo hablemos. Han sido años de negarlo a hacerlo y los resultados no son algo digno de querer repetirse –la mira fijamente a los ojos mientras habla, como para cerciorarse de que lo sigue y de que su disposición a conversar sigue firme-. En segundo lugar, los últimos días son como un penoso paréntesis en nuestra relación ¿no crees? Y no sé a ti, pero a mí sí me gustaría llenar ese hueco.

-A mí también sólo que…

-Qué…

-Tengo miedo –Kate le acaricia el mentón, buscando su cercanía como fuente de confianza para hacer lo que siempre ha sido tan difícil para ella, comunicarse efectivamente-. Miedo de echar a perder todo esto que ahora tenemos; de echar a perder este momento que es…mágico.

-Kate –la voz de Rick desborda ternura y comprensión-, déjame enseñarte que a veces el no decir las cosas es tan efectivo para echarlas a perder, como puede serlo el decirlas; y que, en este momento, no hay poder humano que pueda arruinar lo que estamos viviendo tú y yo…sólo déjame demostrártelo, por favor. ¿Confías en mí?

-Con mi vida, Rick, y tú lo sabes –no hay ni la sombra de una duda en sus palabras-. Yo quiero, necesito que estemos bien…mejor de lo que hemos estado últimamente. El omitir y ocultarnos lo que es importante nos ha llevado a casi perdernos y yo no puedo perderte, Castle, no puedo.

Vuelven a abrazarse estrechamente y con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Él sabe que Kate ha dado demasiados pasos adelante en un lapso muy corto de tiempo, acuciada por el miedo de perder lo que ahora mismo siente como su único aliciente para seguir adelante: su relación con él, el amor que puede ofrecerle y la seguridad de que no va a volver a darle la espalda. Y todo lo que Rick desea es brindarle esa confianza y la absoluta certeza de que él será su única constante en medio del raudal de cambios a los que ella está sometiendo a su vida. No importa qué tenga que hacer, pero está dispuesto a ser, una vez más, su faro en medio de la niebla. Sin romper del todo el abrazo, se dan la cara otra vez para buscar y encontrar las palabras que los lleven a cruzar los últimos puentes entre ellos.

-Kate, perdóname. Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice durante estas semanas. Lamento no haber sido claro contigo respecto a lo que me había lastimado y en vez de eso, portarme como un estúpido. De verdad lo lamento.

-Rick, yo también necesito que me perdones por…

-No tengas miedo, dilo. Ya pasó…ya no duele.

-Por haberte mentido –la voz se le quiebra pero él le acaricia las mejillas en señal de perdón y de olvido y ella parece recupera el valor-. No estaba lista y, honestamente, en aquel momento, luego del atentado, no estaba en mis cabales. No tomé las mejores decisiones y de verdad lo lamento.

-Ya pasó, en serio. Sin rencores, lo prometo – acompaña sus palabras con una sonrisa que no sólo no deja lugar a dudas, sino que la derrite como nieve al sol-.

-Rick, yo necesito saber si tú… No, no, no. Olvídalo.

Las mejillas de Kate se cubren de un rubor suave mientas que sus párpados se bajan, ocultando su mirada tras las largas pestañas, y no parece estar dispuesta a verlo a los ojos otra vez por nada del mundo. Increíble, pero Kate parece…abochornada, y Rick no puede evitar la ola de ternura que lo invade al verla así, puesto que tiene una vaga idea de lo que ella quiere saber. Y, como siempre, acude a su rescate para sacarla de su agonía.

-No, Kate.

-¿No qué? ¿No necesito saberlo? ¿No quieres olvidarlo?

-Sí necesitas saberlo y yo necesito que lo sepas. No quiero olvidarlo. Y la respuesta a la pregunta que no hiciste también es NO.

Kate se endereza, soltándose de su abrazo por primera vez en toda la noche y lo mira con la confusión pintada en su hermosa cara. Casi siente el impulso de aventarle una almohada de frente al percatarse de la expresión casi divertida y ufana de él. Ese hombre no es capaz de guardar la seriedad ni por la salvación de su alma, y se la está pasando en grande al verla padecer. Eso la hace caer en la cuenta de que entonces él sabe perfectamente, para variar, cuál es la duda que la está carcomiendo por dentro y el rubor de sus mejillas se vuelve más intenso por la vergüenza. Por mucho que hayan pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor, y que ella lo haya despertado a besos, y que estén los dos desnudos en su cama, eso no quita que la idea de dejarse ver ante él lo suficientemente insegura como para sentir celos la avergüence hasta el punto de ocultar el rostro tras de la sábana para rehuir el escrutinio de Rick, quien parece bastante entretenido con el espectáculo. Todo indica que aún hay muchas sorpresa por descubrir acerca de la detective Beckett.

El silencio se extiende mientras Kate sigue enmascarada tras la tela suave y blanca. No se atreve a mirarlo pero la ausencia de ruido la está poniendo nerviosa. No es propio de Rick quedarse callado y menos cuando tiene ante sí la tentadora oportunidad de reírse un poco a costillas de ella. Al fin se anima a salir de su escondite y se encuentra con lo esperado. Rick está expectante, como en espera de que el hilo de los pensamientos de Kate –mismo que sin esfuerzo alguno parece estar siguiendo- llegue a algún otro punto más allá de lo que la tiene tan apenada y a él tan divertido. Y entonces se hace la luz entre las nubes de la inseguridad, la pena y los celos. La respuesta a su pregunta no formulada es NO. Un rotundo y consistente NO que le regresa al cuerpo la parte del alma que le estaba faltando. Pero, sólo por comprobar…

-¿La respuesta es "no"? ¿Tú y la aerom… perdón, la auxiliar de vuelo no…?

-La auxiliar de vuelo, que se llama Jacinda, y yo no…

Hace la pausa estratégicamente y Kate casi quiere tragárselo vivo mientras él a duras penas contiene la risa que ha estado pugnando por brotar desde hace rato, viéndola batallar con el tema de la dichosa aeromoza –que se le importa un demonio cómo se llama- a la que tuvo que soportar como una lanza en el costado por más tiempo del que se creía capaz. Pero la curiosidad sigue pudiendo más, después de todo; al fin que ya vendría la hora –más temprano que tarde- de cobrarle a ese descarado la diversión a su costa…y el precio va a ser muy alto.

-Ten la absoluta seguridad de que voy a encontrar, dentro de no mucho tiempo, la manera de borrar esa sonrisita de suficiencia de tu hermosa cara, Castle –el tono amenazador se ve bastante mermado por el deseo que vibra detrás de la advertencia, por lo que la mencionada sonrisita no hace sino volverse más cínica en la mencionada hermosa cara de Rick-; pero mientras tanto, serías tan amable de decirme, de una buena vez y por lo que más quieras, que no te acostaste con esa rubia a la que, en muy mala hora, te trajiste de Las Vegas para paseármela por enfrente.

Ahora sí la risa de Rick se disuelve en sonoras carcajadas que le valen un buen golpe en el hombro del brazo sobre el cual se sostiene en la cama para poder ver a la cara a Kate mientras hablan. Una vez que logra dejar de reír, y pretendiendo recuperar una seriedad que a saber en qué momento abandonó la solemne plática, le responde:

-Ten la seguridad tú, mi estimada detective, de que voy a esperar con ansias ese intento tuyo de borrarme la sonrisa –el tono juguetón sigue, y Kate no hace sino impacientarse ante la falta de la respuesta que desesperadamente está buscando-. Y mientras ese momento llega, me permito decirte, por lo que más quiero y que eres tú, que entre Jacinda y yo NO pasó nada, Kate. Y por nada, me refiero a…pues a nada. Hasta vergüenza me debería de dar decirlo. ¿Qué va a ser de mi reputación? Definitivamente y a juzgar por este último año, podría decirse que me has arruinado para cualquier otra mujer que no seas tú. Ya te puedes sentir orgullosa, Beckett.

Ahora es Kate quien casi se parte la cara en dos de tanto que se estiran sus labios al sonreír de lado a lado tras escucharlo. No sólo se acaba de sacar la espinita de lo que pudo haber pasado entre Rick y Jacinda, sino que, en una cuantas frases él le ha confirmado lo que de alguna manera ha sabido todo este tiempo pero que la hace muy feliz escuchar de sus labios: que no sólo ella se ha guardado para él desde el momento en que acordaron, implícitamente, esperar a que Kate sanara y derrumbara sus muros; sino que también él se ha reservado para ella, ha esperado por ella, y eso, por alguna razón que no entiende, la hace muy feliz. Él también la ha arruinado para cualquier otro hombre, pero eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia es algo que lamente. Casi un año de abstinencia…pero la recompensa supera todas las expectativas y vale la pena.

Se vuelve a recostar junto a él y sus cuerpos quedan alineados, sus bocas se encuentras en un beso que los deja sin aliento, en el que vacían sus sentimientos sin reservas ni temores y con todo el entusiasmo que les genera el futuro que su relación tiene ante sí. Y Kate no puede evitar pensar que, en efecto, hay veces en que las palabras no sólo no te arruinan, sino que te abren el camino al cielo.

El sonido de una llamada entrante los saca del paraíso terrenal en el que están perdidos entre caricias y besos que empezaban a tornarse más ardientes; Rick alcanza el celular, extendiendo el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche y a penas interrumpe el beso para ver de quién se trata. El sonriente rostro de Alexis llena la pantalla y eso basta para que, con toda suavidad, él deshaga el abrazo a penas lo suficiente para tomar la llamada.

-Alexis, ¿todo bien, nena?

La ternura hacia su hija se le desborda por cada poro y, como siempre en esos casos, Kate no puede sino maravillarse ante la grandeza de Rick como padre; una de las primeras cosas que le atrajeron de él. Haciéndole la seña de que va a levantarse para caminar al baño, Kate deja la cama y se encamina hacia su objetivo, dándole privacidad para atender a su hija.

Cuando regresa, lo encuentra sentado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera, esperándola. Al verla aparecer, el efecto que provoca en él hace que Kate se siente la mujer más poderosa y deseada del mundo. Cae en la cuenta de que nadie nunca la había hecho sentir así con solo verla. La costumbre incansable de Richard Castle de admirarla es algo a lo que ella no va a terminar de acostumbrarse nunca. Se acerca al lado de la cama a donde está él y le toma la mano, instándolo a que le comunique si hay novedades con su hija.

-Alexis ha llamado para avisarme que hizo planes con Paige para hoy puesto que pasado mañana, ella y mi madre viajan a Europa y ya no tendrán más oportunidad de ver a su amiga durante el verano. No va a llegar a casa hasta en la noche. Pero, la que ya está en camino para acá desde los Hamptons es precisamente mi madre. Algo pasó que regresa antes de tiempo.

-Es decir que ya no tarda en llegar, ¿verdad?

-En efecto. Lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto en la agenda, Kate. ¿Cómo vamos a manejar nuestra recién estrenada relación?

Kate libera un suspiro de alivio que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo. Le agradece infinitamente que le dé la opción de decidir cómo manejar ese asunto. La verdad es que es una pregunta que le surgió hace apenas unos minutos y el pánico la traspasó en ese momento como una lanza. No se siente lista aun para exponer su relación ante los demás. Quiere que la guarden para ellos al menos por un tiempo, mientras encuentran el balance y se preparan para anunciarla al mundo.

-¿Podemos reservarnos esto para nosotros por el momento? ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

-Totalmente. Siento que aún no es el momento de compartir lo que tenemos más allá de entre nosotros. Pero tenía que consultarlo contigo.

La manera tan dulce en que le habla, hace que Kate quiera besarlo hasta hacerlo olvidar su nombre. Su consideración y respeto por ella es algo que despierta su admiración y el deseo ferviente de compensarlo por cada mal momento que le ha hecho vivir. Por otro lado, la perspectiva de un día más teniéndolo sólo para ella la atrae como la miel a las abejas. Si Martha está por llegar al loft, así que es el momento perfecto para robárselo y encerrarlo en su casa hasta que deba liberarlo para enviarlo directamente a Alexis por la noche. Y después de mañana, el se queda sin Alexis y sin Martha; Kate no tiene trabajo ni planes próximos, así que, aparentemente, uno es el destino perfecto para el otro en el futuro inmediato…y ella tiene una idea bastante clara de cómo aprovechar ese tiempo a solas con él. Una sonrisa pícara se le asoma a los labios al tiempo que sus planes toman voz.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en eso y…ya que tienes el resto del día libre y mi departamento está totalmente solo, ¿qué te parece si nos duchamos, nos vestimos, desayunamos en el camino y el postre te lo doy en mi casa?

Un beso es toda la respuesta que necesita. Kate interrumpe el beso, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, caminando todo lo provocativamente que puede, enviándole a Rick la invitación silenciosa a que la siga. No tiene que esperar ni siquiera a llegar a la puerta del baño cuando ya lo tiene pegado a su espalda, totalmente dispuesto seguirla hasta el fin del mundo por el simple placer de caminar de su mano.

FIN.


End file.
